No quiero perderte
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Camus toma una desición...


No quiero perderte. 

Disclaimer: Solo el fic es mío.

Frente a mi tenía a Milo con una completa mirada de súplica.

¿Había razones? Lo recuerdo justo como si hubiera ocurrido unos segundos atrás...

Había decidido que sería la última vez.

Desde que me volví caballero de Acuario, tomé la desición de no dejar que nada ni nadie me lastime.

Lamentablemente, Milo no se daba por vencido.

Nuestra relación parecía lo mejor del mundo desde el principio, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo aquello que la hacía tan especial.

Milo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero¿cuando ha sido distinto Milo?

Estuve dos semanas pensando acerca de Milo, y descubrí que había llegado al límite de la obsesión.

Eso debía terminar.

Unos días después de mi patético descubrimiento, procuré alejarme de una forma discreta de él, claro que no se notó, por lo que dejé de preocuparme y, en una oportunidad que se me presentó, le comenté al Patriarca acerca de volver a Siberia.

El Patriarca se encantó con mi pretexto de tomar aprendices, bueno, la situación actual del Santuario exigía, al menos a una cuarta parte de los caballeros, de tomar aprendices.

Todo hubiera pasado casi desapercibido, de no haber sido por Aioros, quien convenció a medio Santuario de hacerme una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

Milo seguía con esa mirada, pero de un momento a otro pasó de súplica a desesperación¡Realmente quería que me quedara!

El día de la fiesta, de la cual solo los caballeros de más alto rango serían presentes, opté por pagarle a Milo con la misma moneda, aunque para ellos tuviera que romper algunos protocolos, pero las cosas debían quedar en claro: Yo no era el juguete de nadie.

Es lo mejor -dijo Milo con su descarada sonrisa a Aioria- ahora no tendremos a nuestro celador de 24 horas sermoneándonos.

Y ese fue el momento donde todo comenzó, ya que decidí mostrarles mi rostro sonriente, cosa que hizo que más de uno abriera los ojos, otros escupieron sus copas y Milo casi se ahoga de la sorpresa.

Al contrario, mi estimado Milo, seré yo quien descanse de ti.

Todos posaron sus miradas en Milo, quien puso un impresionante gesto de seriedad.

¿Estás seguro?

Dada la reacción de los demás presentes, Milo estaba hablando en serio, y a toda respuesta, solté una carcajada y empecé a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Después de todo, para eso la hicieron.

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno empezaron a olvidar que yo no era así y empezaron a divertirse, contando experiencias curiosas, dando largos discursos acerca de los lazos de amistad y compañerismo de existen entre los caballeros (cortesía de Aioros), y otros que estaban en otros mundos, como Saga que no parecía querer ser parte de la celebración, y Milo, que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Dando las 10:00 de la noche, decidí levantarme, ya que aún tenía algunas cosas que ordenar, y por que las incoherencias surgidas por el abuso de alcohol estaban surgiendo y tomaban de punto de referencia la frase más impactante que he dicho desde que llegué al Santuario.

Y como supuse, Milo me siguió a los pocos segundos de haber salido.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le dije tan pronto entró a mis aposentos- ¿Qué acaso no fuiste tu quien dijo que al fin descansaría de mi?

No te vayas, por favor.

Bien, he guardado silencio desde que dijo eso, y por unos instantes, he tenido el impulso de romper con mis planes y quedarme, pero lo que se empieza, debe ser finalizado.

Además¿Cuando volvería a ver a Milo con esa mirada, mezcla de súplica y desesperación?

Lo lamento por ti, pero es mi decisión y no planeo declinar.

Estaba por cerrarle la puerta en su cara, cuando trató de imponer su fuerza para estar frente a mi.

¿Planeas detenerme a la fuerza? Que infamia, te expulsarán de la orden zodiacal por esto.

Ya te dije que no quiero que te vayas.

Estaba llorando¡Estaba llorando y yo era el único testigo!

Deja de llorar, pareces un marica, y no creo que sea tu nuevo estilo de conquista.

Veía ante mis ojos al poderoso Escorpión Celeste doblado ante mi, como alguna vez lo estuve yo ante él, y aparte de llorar, su mirada mostraba una chispa de lo que podría llamarse amor, un amor que se suponía estaba prohibido.

Haré lo que sea, pero no te marches, te lo suplico.

Volví a ver un reloj que me habían regalado, las 11:13 pm, y se me ocurrió una idea para que todo pasara más rápido.

De acuerdo, lo haré menos doloroso para ti.

Un brillo de esperanza surcó los ojos de Milo, había que apagarlo.

Si permaneces despierto hasta el amanecer, me tendrás a tu completa disposición...

Hecho.

Y antes de que volviera a sonreir, terminé.

Sin concentrarte, sin usar tu cosmos, sin tomar nada.

Una ligera mueca de confusión atravezó el rostro de Milo.

Entonces¿qué haré en todo ese tiempo?

Estuve a punto de soltarme a carcajadas, pero me contuve y fui por un par de sillas.

Platiquemos.

Totalmente desconcertado, Milo tomó asiento y, por lo visto, esperó.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos en los que no hubo más escándalo que el de nuestros compañeros, alguno que otro insecto y la sensación de una ligera lluvia nocturna.

¿Acaso no vamos a hablar?

Rompí el silencio tomando la atención de Milo, este cabeceó, primera muestra de letargo, y dijo...

No sé de qué quieras hablar.

Mantuve una pequeña sonrisa, si tenía que molestar a Milo, era ahora o nunca.

¿Qué clase de alumnos crees que llegue a tener?

Hablaría de todo menos de eso -dijo de forma cortante- además, no te vas a ir, ya que no me dormiré.

¿Seguro?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, volví mi vista por el cuarto, tenía que hallar algo que hiciera dormir a Milo lo más pronto posible.

Y si no pierdo¿Qué será de mi? Mejor dicho¿Qué no nos hará el Patriarca?

Milo rió un poco, y, pensando en silencio, dictaminó algo que, desde mi punto de vista, sería lo más comun para él.

Primero un tirón de orejas de Saga, su mini-discurso de que no somos niños, sino caballeros de Athena, luego Aioros, con él no hay tirón de orejas (gracias a Dios) pero si un discurso kilométrico, luego el mortal discurso (ajum) del...

Bostezaste -dije en un tono tan serio que Milo creyó estar en frente de mi maestro- Vas perdiendo.

Milo se sobresaltó¿y quien no? De inmediato sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

No fue nada, aun puedo aguantar.

Seguimos platicando unos minutos más, en lo que descubrí algunas cosas que desconocía totalmente, y si lo pienso, estaba conciente de ellas, pero jamás tuve la mala suerte de someterme a ellas, y (espero) jamás tendré que pasar.

Y por lo visto, Milo aprendió un poco más acerca de mi, pero ¿cuanto pagaría por ello?

Sin importar si aguantaba o no, yo me iría de ahi, después de todo tenía la aprobación del Patriarca.

Son las 2:00 am¿no quieres declinar de verdad?

Las marcas de unas posibles ojeras aparecieron en la cara de Milo, sin lugar a dudas, estaba cansado, y diría lo que fuera para que no me vaya.

Pero también sabía que era capaz de aguantar, por algo pudo soportar todo un castigo de Saga y salir ileso de daños, aunque se portó como un esquizofrénico por una semana completa.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, y comencé a acariciar su cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño al que han castigado.

Milo sabía que yo hacía eso para consolarlo, y aunque pudo haberse resistido, se acurrucó en mi pecho, y cerró sus ojos al escucharme tararear una vieja canción.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando sentí algo de humedad, y al volverme hacía Milo, este lloraba dormido y susurraba muy bajo.

"Te fallé"

Por un momento, me quedé sentado a su lado, viendo su rostro, secando sus lágrimas, y escuchando su respiración. El deseo de quedarme nuevamente surgió con más fuerza de la que jamás imaginé, pero la desición estaba tomada.

Lo dejé suavemente en mi cama, tomé mis cosas, y volví a verlo una ves más.

Realmente me amaba. Pero ya era tarde.

Muy tarde.

DarkLady-Iria: Hola, este fic está dedicado a varios amigos míos, comoMarian yCristian, y mis contactos que gustan de la pareja Milo y Camus.


End file.
